1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to multiple purpose vehicles, and in particular to convertible recreational van construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational vehicles include generally travel trailers, fifth wheelers, tent and camping trailers, pickup campers, motor homes and vans. In view of the increasing limitations on the availability of natural resources for fuel and construction, the van vehicle represents the best combination of living/cargo space and fuel economy. The van is a multiple purpose vehicle that maximizes the use of available resources. When used as a recreational vehicle, the van is especially popular with couples and families with one or two small children. It makes an excellent camping rig for weekends and short vacations. Additionally, the van provides good, economical second car transportation during the week as a general purpose utility vehicle, i.e., for transport of cargo or for passenger (van pooling) transport.
Because of its versatility, the potential benefits of the van vehicle extend beyond the opportunity to save fuel and money by commuter pooling. In addition to the normal use of the van for passenger transportation, the van has the potential of being used for two additional purposes, for cargo transportation and as a camper shell for recreational purposes. Consequently there is an obvious monetary savings in the initial purchase price of a van as opposed to the cost of three separate vehicles. The impact of the initial purchase cost of a multiple purpose van is eased somewhat with camper accessories being added later as the owner's personal budget allows. The saving of resources and fuel used to construct one vehicle instead of three is a substantial conservation measure. Additionally, the use of the van under pooling arrangements for job commuting purposes represents an efficient use of fuel and resources.
In view of the diminishing availability and constantly rising costs of fuel, the multiple purpose van must be adapted as an efficient user of energy. To overcome the rising construction costs and fuel costs, the trend in van construction has been towards smaller van body sizes. As the conventional van diminishes in size, its usefulness for recreational purposes also diminishes.
A practical way to adapt the van as an efficient recreational vehicle, for serving an average size family in comfort, is to construct a van vehicle in which the living space can be expanded or contracted according to a specific purpose. It is, therefore, the principal object of the present invention to provide a van vehicle that is convertible from a normal passenger carrying van configuration to a camper shell that accommodates space expanding, camping accessories. According to this arrangement, a conventional passenger van can be converted into a fully self-contained recreational vehicle that provides stand-up camping and sleeping room for six people, including four adults if necessary.
A related object of the invention is to provide a passenger van which is convertible to a general purpose utility van in the form of a tall wall, open top pickup truck. According to this arrangement, the cargo space is substantially increased and tall cargo loads can be secured more effectively by anchoring the load at both high and low locations.
Another object of the invention is to provide a van vehicle which is easily convertible into a camper shell, and in which the living space can be quickly enlarged by docking engagement with a towable trailer.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a van vehicle which is quickly convertible from a passenger vehicle to a tall wall open top configuration.
A related object of the invention is to provide a wind deflector for use on a recreational vehicle during highway driving, and which can be used as a privacy screen when the van is being used for camping purposes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a van body construction having double rear doors which may be used to expand the living/cargo space.